Hotel With The World
by starpower9000
Summary: This story is about two girls, Jessica and Jillian, that somehow, somewhere, someplace, someway are staying with the Hetalia cast in a hotel...somehow... somewhere... someplace... and someway. And basically stuff happens. Stuff that goes on in our weird minds. Crack-fic intended. Collaborative, so let's see what crazy stuff goes on. Pun intended.
1. Day 1:1

**Hellooooo world! This is Jillian and welcome to our fanfiction! - Jill**

**This is Jessica and...hi yes welcome to our great mind intellect(s)! (That you won't find very...sanity-based wise...whatever that means...) - Jess**

**You're too logical Jessica. So essentially, we put this together and got a little crazy and stuff happened. - Jill**

**Something like that. Anyways, welcome to day 1 of our crazy adventures in a random hotel in a random location with random Hetalians and random stuff and...yeah hi. - Jess**

**So yeah... Just remember when stuff gets a little too crazy for your liking... then I probably wrote it. - Jill**

**(No she didn't...I can write crazy stuff too...I'm proud to say I made a crack-fic of Mothy's 7deadlysins songs. That I'm never letting anyone read. Wonder away, my little ducks...) - Jess**

**Well your stuff can NEVERRRRR compare to my awesome dream with Japan in a maid costume and that WAS THE BEST DREAM EVER AND I should shut up k bye - Jill**

**Yeah..so while she goes and does whatever I'm just gonna say...I had a dream involving temples, the Hunger Games, magic, Hetalia, school, my friends, hot air balloons, America, Prussia, a party, a concert, horses, princesses and Deltora. Yes this is possible to dream up. Personal experience. Other than that, enjoy the first part of our crack fanfiction and take a peek into our ****_very _****_*couchhacknotcough*_ intellectual minds. :) Good luck to finishing this story. - Jess**

**Authors out! **

**~Yes, I know you'll all miss me 'cuz I'm awesome! -Jill **

**_~Don't _****miss her - Jess**

* * *

_**Hi, it's me. Jillian. I do this part in first person first. Read on!**_

So I got up extra early in the morning, and I woke you up too. The first thing you saw when you woke up was these huge water gun looking things.

You asked "What are those?"

I was like, "You put water in them and spray the people in the room next to you." Meaning the countries.

_**Hey. Jessica interrupting here. Hai.**_

"Ok!" I said. So we split up who we were going to spray. I wanted to stay on the safe side so France, England, and America. You wanted to spray the axis powers.

_**Jillian PV interrupting~**_

So we crept into the room and got everyone. SQUIRT! And then we saw the two that we had missed: Germany and Prussia. So you got Germany in the neck. He bolted upright and screamed like a girl. Prussia heard this and bolted up too. It was just in time for me to spray water right in his mouth.

_**Jessica again! **_

We immediately looked at each other, and beat it right out of there. Sprinting down the hallway, we heard a thunk. We turned around and saw both Germany and Prussia on the ground with America and France pinning them down.

"Get away while you can!" said America. So we started sprinting again until we lost them.

We felt safe to go back to the room since the rest of the countries were probably looking for us around the hallways. So we went back. Closing the door behind me I walked in with you.

_**Jillian**_

Suddenly we heard the shower turn on. We were then ambushed by Prussia and Germany who jumped out of the bathroom door and sprayed us with the shower hose thingy.

Things got worse tho. The door open behind us and the rest of the countries tackled the both of us. We were under the weight of the world (see what I did there). Laughing, we admitted defeat.

"So, what would their punishment be?" asked Prussia. "I don't know, why don't they eat some of England's scones?" said America. "Yeah, that's an awesome idea!"

This crap just got serious.

* * *

**So yeah. If you didn't understand a word, this is part 1. Whenever we say hello, then it switches between our PV's. Like my text after I say interrupting, the story is now told in MY perspective. I being, me, Jessica, and you being Jillian. But when Jillian interrupts it is her who tells the story now, 'I' being Jillian and 'you' being me, Jessica. Get it? No? Yes we are and shall be confusing. - Jess**

**The plot basically takes place in a hotel, with the two of us and a few select Hetalia characters. Don't worry, more come later in the future. -Writing for Jillian since she went to go somewhere over the rainbow**

**I ISH BACK NOW! Yes I went over the rainbow where there are fluffy kittens and DRAGONS and unicorns that barf up rainbows and sparkles. -Jill**

**Ok. Hello, welcome back to the sad events of reality. Now, let's continue with a double update. - Jess**

**Authors out! **

**~Yes, I know you'll all miss me 'cuz I'm awesome! -Jill **

**_~Don't _****miss her - Jess**


	2. Day 12

**So hi once more~ I'm uploading this chapter for Jillian since she went on a trip to the end of the rainbow, again. Enjoy! - Jess**

******A/N Jillian:/ So yeah your turn! I didn't want to do too much 'cuz that will kind of take away from the whole "pass the story" thing. So don't write too much on yours please. Right now I'm kinda out of ideas. please don't write too much cuz I know u will.**

******Authors out!**

******~Yes, I know you'll all miss me 'cuz I'm awesome! -Jill**

******~_Don't _miss her - Jess**

* * *

_So now here's a time skip brought to you by portal guns! -Part written by Jillian_

England took the completely burnt scones out of the oven. America put four on each of two plates and gave it to us. In almost reaction, I pulled out a butter knife from a drawer and started scraping the burnt part off.

"WHAAAT? You cant do that!" Prussia exclaimed.

"You didn't say there was any rules on how we had to eat them." you said.

"Hmmm I guess then we will have to think of something worse." The countries huddled together in the corner of the room to think of a plan while we ate our (actually pretty good) scones.

"Okay! So we thought of a plan! But I thought of most of it 'cuz I'm the hero!"

"What is it?" We asked.

"So basically you have to drive the people in the room next door out of their room so we can take over their room!" said America.

"WHAAAT? We don't even know these people!"

"Well we need space ourselves so its basically killing two birds with one stone." said England.

"Okay good luck!" America pushed us out the door and shut it.

"...'Kay then."

So we both crept into the room next door to see who we were dealing with first. We saw two people sleeping, a man and a woman.

"Austria? Hungary? What?" I said. They began to stir so we got out of there to think of a plan.

"Okay so lets do this," I said, "since Austria only likes classical music, lets put on some loud rock or dub step like in their room or something. If we hide it good enough, they wont be able to find it. and were gonna put it on endless loop so they will be forced to leave."

"Okay great!" but then we heard Austria and Hungary waking up, then chatting a little. We decided to eavesdrop.

"Hm? I thought I heard something."

"Oh probably those kids again. There's tons of them here. I'll go check." We hid behind the door as Austria opened it, but he didn't have his glasses anyway so he didn't see us. We went back to the door for more eavesdropping.

**A:N Jillian:/Okay so the next part is up to you so follow along with my plan plz! and remember Austria and Hungary don't know that the other countries are there.**

**Ok, got it! -Jess**

_Jessica's turn with the long chapter! Now it's written in my first person perspective~_

So I said in response, "Ok, but how and where are we gonna get a boom box that we can hide or something? And what is reasonable to play, and where we will hide it, and are you sure that plan is fine and will we need anyone else's help?" I asked sort of rushed.

"Oh, you're too over-thinking this. Listen. We'll do this by SKILL, AWESOMENESS, and WINGING IT." You said.

"Fine fine. But I get to be the first one out the door when we run." I muttered.

"Haha!" You laughed. "Usually that's me!"

"And it's MY turn now!" I said. "I don't always have to clean up after ourselves!"

"You just want all the fun right, CHICKEN!" You said.

"NO WAY!" I yelled.

"You're just wayy too rational-" You started.

"Those kids again!" We heard Austria say.

"SH*T." We thought, and tried to hide behind the door again. Luckily this time Austria still didn't see us.

_~Le time skip of 5 mins sitting around doing noting~ _

"I got it!" I said. "Let's play Prussia's Mein Gott!" I pulled out my phone to check for a wifi signal.

"NO!" You said. "We don't wanna give the countries away!"

"Oh, ok." I said. "Hmm, what about...we ask..."

"Nope, won't work either." You said.

"Fine." So we came up with a plan to play one of America's and Prussia's songs combined.

We went back to the room to do some major re-mixing on my laptop, and finally finished a successful song that only we would know who sang it. Oh yeah, America and Prussia helped us too, especially when they found out it was Austria and Hungary in the room. Prussia actually offered to stink bomb it, but we said no, because that would most likely succeed, but then you'd be left with the infected room to stay in...yeah no. We crept back into the hallway.

"How are we gonna get in?' I asked.

"Ohh! I got it! I'll be right back." you said.

I waited until you came back with a pair of mustaches.

"...What are you doing with those?" I asked, tentatively.

"Stuff." You smiled mischievously. I sighed. Here we go again...

In response I pulled out a Mario hat, and put it on.

"Aww I want one!" You groaned. "You look better than I do - you're lucky."

So we awkwardly ran into Austria's room...

"Knock knock!" You yelled loudly, reaching the heavens above.

"What is it?" Hungary had opened the door. Hey eyebrows were raised up. "Who're you two?"

"We're professional plumbers! And we've come to fix your-" You started,

"CLOCK!" I yelled. You stared at me like, what drugs are you on. "..Sorry.." I said. It had to happen, didn't it?

"..what she means is your plumbing system..." you said, staring at me weird.

"But there isn't anything wrong with the plumbing, we're just fine!" Hungary started to deny it, and close the door.

"No, our boss of the hotel says we have to! Room..." I checked the number on the side of the door..."324. Right. Room 324!"

So we ran to the bathroom, placed Prussia's music player with our remixed song behind the toilet seat and ran out, muttering something about wrong number and sorry about that.

So going back to our room we were greeted by America and Prussia and the four of us camped out next to the door. We finally heard the music and cheered, the plan was success!

Austria and Hungary didn't leave though, they found the player, turned it off and threw it out the window. Oh well, it wasn't ours anyways *coughprussiawasmadcough* ... *coughsowereaustriaandhungarycough*

They were really stubborn, so that's when things started to really go downhill…

**A:N Jessica:/Ok you write the next time we try! You don't have to stick to the music player, becuz they will know that trick now but at least they still don't know who we are, and if the other countries are there.**

* * *

**So, how'd you like our second update? Good? XD - Jess**

**Your part is boring. More action. -Jill**

**Whatever, get out! -Jess**

**Authors out!**

**Yes, I know you'll all miss me 'cuz I'm awesome! -Jill**

**~_Don't _miss her - Jess**


End file.
